falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportAmeliaStockton.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportAmeliaStockton.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Utter relief 00 A1a О, слава богу. Я свободна. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton AmeliaStockton: Как только вы расправитесь с охраной, я убегу и никогда не вернусь. qgMS17 MS17 000F0C1C 00000 MS17_470b_AmeliaFreed FFFFFFFF FormID 000F0C2D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\000F0C2D_1.xwm 02/15/2014 03:36 1392410175 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__000F0C2D_1 000F0C2D_1 N Terrified, just barely holding it together 01 A1a AmeliaStockton: О, слава богу. Я свободна. Как только вы расправитесь с охраной, я убегу и никогда не вернусь. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton qgMS17 MS17 000F0C1B 00000 MS17_470b_AmeliaFreed FFFFFFFF FormID 000AF904 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\000AF904_1.xwm 05/08/2015 20:30 1431091829 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__000AF904_1 000AF904_1 N Just wants to run 01 A2a AmeliaStockton: О, слава богу. Я свободна. Я больше никогда сюда не вернусь. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton qgMS17 MS17 000F0C1B 00000 MS17_470b_AmeliaFreed FFFFFFFF FormID 000F0C2A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\000F0C2A_1.xwm 02/15/2014 03:36 1392410190 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__000F0C2A_1 000F0C2A_1 N (Loudly raised voice - said to someone 20-30' away) Alarm 03 A1a DoctorChambers: Сначала разберемся с камнем преткновения. Что? Что вы делаете? AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton DoctorChambers: Уверена, вскрытие подтвердит мою гипотезу. qgMS17 MS17 000786B4 00000 MS17_400c_ChambersKillsAmelia FFFFFFFF FormID 000786CF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\000786CF_1.xwm 12/16/2014 03:11 1418674303 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__000786CF_1 000786CF_1 N (Yelled) Panic, about to be killed - knows it 05 A1a DoctorChambers: Уверена, вскрытие подтвердит мою гипотезу. Нет! AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton DoctorChambers: Вот. qgMS17 MS17 000786B2 00000 MS17_400c_ChambersKillsAmelia FFFFFFFF FormID 000786C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\000786C1_1.xwm 12/16/2014 03:11 1418674279 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__000786C1_1 000786C1_1 N Utter relief / Friendly 00 A1a Player Default: Все хорошо. Теперь ты в безопасности. О, спасибо. Спасибо. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton AmeliaStockton: Я Амелия. Стоктон. Я не синт. qgMS17 MS17 0001DBB0 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF FormID 0001DBDA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0001DBDA_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__0001DBDA_1 0001DBDA_1 N 00 B1a Player Default: Соберись. Ой... Ладно. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton AmeliaStockton: Я Амелия. Стоктон. Я не синт. qgMS17 MS17 0001DBAF 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF FormID 0001DBD4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0001DBD4_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__0001DBD4_1 0001DBD4_1 N In shock, unsteady 00 Y1a Player Default: Что с тобой произошло? Эти люди утащили меня. Иглы, вопросы и боль. Тупые, тупые вопросы, снова и снова. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton AmeliaStockton: Я Амелия. Стоктон. Я не синт. qgMS17 MS17 0001DBAD 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF FormID 0001DBD0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0001DBD0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__0001DBD0_1 0001DBD0_1 N Unsteady, close to losing it 01 A1a Player Default: О, спасибо. Спасибо. Я Амелия. Стоктон. Я не синт. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton Player Default: Я тебе верю. qgMS17 MS17 0001DBAC 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF FormID 0001DBCB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0001DBCB_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__0001DBCB_1 0001DBCB_1 N Wishing, hoping / Friendly 02 A1a Player Default: Я тебе верю. Я просто хочу, чтобы этот кошмар закончился. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton AmeliaStockton: Вы меня спасли. Спасибо. Мой отец - Старик Стоктон. Он вас наградит. qgMS17 MS17 0001DB9D 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF FormID 0001DBD8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0001DBD8_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__0001DBD8_1 0001DBD8_1 N Close to breaking 02 B1a Player Default: Возможно, это ложь. Я не лгу. Сколько раз я должна это повторить? AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton AmeliaStockton: Вы меня спасли. Спасибо. Мой отец - Старик Стоктон. Он вас наградит. qgMS17 MS17 0001DB9C 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF FormID 0001DBD3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0001DBD3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__0001DBD3_1 0001DBD3_1 N Pleading 02 Y1a Player Default: Откуда мне это знать? Пожалуйста... поверьте. Я человек, как и вы. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton AmeliaStockton: Вы меня спасли. Спасибо. Мой отец - Старик Стоктон. Он вас наградит. qgMS17 MS17 0001DB9A 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF FormID 0001DBCF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0001DBCF_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__0001DBCF_1 0001DBCF_1 N The start needs to be muted - transitioning from many different states, then gets profusely thankful 03 A1a Player Default: Я просто хочу, чтобы этот кошмар закончился. Вы меня спасли. Спасибо. Мой отец - Старик Стоктон. Он вас наградит. AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton qgMS17 MS17 0001DB99 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF FormID 0001DBCA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0001DBCA_1.xwm 03/25/2015 22:09 1427296196 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__0001DBCA_1 0001DBCA_1 N Pleading, begging for her life 03 A2a Player Default: Я просто хочу, чтобы этот кошмар закончился. Мой отец - Старик Стоктон. Он вас наградит. Просто выпустите меня. Пожалуйста! AmeliaStockton NPCFAmeliaStockton qgMS17 MS17 0001DB99 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF FormID 001C4098 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\001C4098_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS17__001C4098_1 001C4098_1 N She thinks the PC is another person who's going to torture her -1 A А-а... Не трогайте меня! NPCFAmeliaStockton Player Default: Все хорошо. Теперь ты в безопасности. qgMS17 MS17 000A7D10 00000 MS17_470a_Amelia FFFFFFFF AmeliaStockton GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0001DBD9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0001DBD9_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo MS17_MS17Greetings_0001DBD9_1 0001DBD9_1 N Emotionally bruised Я думала, что мне конец... NPCFAmeliaStockton qgMS17 MS17 0008A813 FFFFFFFF AmeliaStockton GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0008A833 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0008A833_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput MS17__0008A833_1 0008A833_1 N Profound relief Я думала, что никогда отсюда не выберусь. NPCFAmeliaStockton qgMS17 MS17 0003702A FFFFFFFF AmeliaStockton GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000F0C38 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\000F0C38_1.xwm 10/07/2014 22:19 1412695192 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS17__000F0C38_1 000F0C38_1 N Profound relief Большое спасибо! NPCFAmeliaStockton qgMS17 MS17 0003702A FFFFFFFF AmeliaStockton GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0019EF8E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0019EF8E_1.xwm 10/07/2014 22:20 1412695215 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS17__0019EF8E_1 0019EF8E_1 N Pleading Пожалуйста, откройте дверь! NPCFAmeliaStockton qgMS17 MS17 0003702A FFFFFFFF AmeliaStockton GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0019EF8F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\0019EF8F_1.xwm 02/26/2014 02:30 1393356622 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS17__0019EF8F_1 0019EF8F_1 N Suffering Пожалуйста, помогите мне! NPCFAmeliaStockton qgMS17 MS17 0003702A FFFFFFFF AmeliaStockton GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000F0C39 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\000F0C39_1.xwm 02/14/2014 21:31 1392388285 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS17__000F0C39_1 000F0C39_1 N Я просто хочу, чтобы все это закончилось. NPCFAmeliaStockton DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF AmeliaStockton GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000F0C57 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\000F0C57_1.xwm 02/15/2014 01:25 1392402343 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__000F0C57_1 000F0C57_1 N Я не синт. NPCFAmeliaStockton DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF AmeliaStockton GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000F0C58 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAmeliaStockton\000F0C58_1.xwm 02/15/2014 01:26 1392402367 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__000F0C58_1 000F0C58_1 N AmeliaStockton.txt